I Know Who You Are
by Pielover515
Summary: What happens when Clint and Natasha find their soulmate, fearful of herself. Note: I have taken this story over from ozhawk and her short from soulmate shorts about Clint/Tasha/Skye.
1. We Finally Meet

_Clint/Natasha/Skye_

**Hi People,**

**I am taking over this story from ****soulmates shorts by ozhawk. Please credit her for for the amazing first chapter, however the rest is my own work.**

"Make the call, Phil," Melinda stared him down. "The way I see it, we have two choices. We let Skye fulfil her father's prediction and go to him because no one else can help. Or _you_ can make the call."

His grief-filled eyes met hers, and she sighed. "I know you love her like a daughter, Phil; Skye's damn good at working her way into people's hearts. But we're going to lose her to that crazy bastard unless you _make the call_."

He'd known for weeks that he would have to do what she was suggesting. He'd been avoiding it, knowing that the aftermath would be ugly. But finally, he nodded and picked up the phone.

Barton and Romanoff were the ones who came, of course. Stark was too angry, and Banner and Rogers never knew him well enough. But Hawkeye and the Widow knew that after all this time, he wouldn't have made the call unless he genuinely needed their help. The meeting wasn't pretty, but finally they agreed to meet with Skye.

At Skye's own request, Fitz and Mack had taken a shipping container and mounted it on the biggest shock absorbers S.H.I.E.L.D.'s budget would stretch to. She spent most of her time in there, working hard on trying to get a handle on her powers. Often she would only join the rest of the team for meals.

"Skye?" Phil rattled the container door. Clint and Natasha stood behind him, waiting quietly, in that unnervingly still way they both had. "Can I come in?"

The container was shaking slightly. Clint tipped his head to look at the flexing shock absorbers, glanced at Natasha. She twitched a red eyebrow, but said nothing.

The container stilled, and Skye's voice said wearily; "Yes, AC, come on in."

She looked up, shading her eyes against the brightness as the door opened. The only light in the container was a single hurricane lantern on the floor, and the sunlight outside silhouetted the three figures stepping inside until the door thudded shut behind them and she saw who they were. _They really did come_. May, when she told Skye that she'd pushed Phil into making the call, had been unsure whether his former strike team would be able to forgive him enough to agree to help.

"Skye," Phil said kindly, "We have some visitors. This is Agents Barton and Romanoff…"

"I know who you are," Skye spoke directly to them, to the beautiful redheaded spy and the solidly muscled blond archer. They glanced at each other, then back at her.

"Do you really?" Barton asked, and at the exact same moment, Romanoff said;

"Are you quite sure about that?"

"Wh-what?" Skye staggered backwards, the container shook, and they both moved fast, jumping forward and catching an arm each, easing her to sit down on the floor.

"Fucking hell," Natasha cradled Skye's face gently in her arms as Clint sat down beside her, pulling her to lean on his broad chest. "You poor sweetheart. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's all right," Clint murmured soothingly as Skye began to cry, great heaving sobs that shook her small frame. "It's all right. We're here now. We've got you."

"Um," Phil said, utterly bemused, "What the _hell_ just happened?"

"She's our soulmate, Phil," Natasha looked up at him, eyes shining with her own tears. "We've been looking _so long _for her. And to find her like _this_, after you told us what happened to her…"

Phil winced, remembering suddenly the blunt, stark way he'd described Skye's past, her father, her issues with Ward and what had happened to her in San Juan. He hadn't minced his words, knowing Clint and Natasha had no tolerance for prettying up harsh truths.

But realising you'd just told two assassins about their soulmate's brutal past – well. Phil looked at the three of them, huddling together on the metal container floor, Skye almost in Clint's lap, Natasha curling like a cat around both of them, stroking Skye's tearful face as Clint held her close.

"I'll leave you alone for a while," he said. Natasha ignored him, focussed on Skye, but Clint looked up and met his eyes.

"I'll come talk to you later," he said, and Phil winced. He could almost see the list beginning in Hawkeye's mind. _Ian Quinn. Grant Ward. 'Cal'._ Barton liked to make lists. And then he liked to cross them off.

Phil retreated hastily, wracking his brain, hoping he hadn't said too much already. Barton and Romanoff on a rampage to avenge the wrongs done their soulmate would be bad enough, but the rest of the Avengers would probably want in on the action as well. He shuddered at the thought of the possible widespread destruction. The Avengers weren't exactly a precision instrument.

"It's gonna be okay, darling," Clint whispered tenderly to the sobbing girl in his lap. "We're gonna take care of you. We've got you now."

"We'll never leave you," Natasha promised, wiping tears from Skye's cheeks with her thumbs. "You'll never have to be alone again."

Skye couldn't help it; she was so overwhelmed with emotions. She _hated_ herself for being a stupid sobbing _kid_ but she just couldn't seem to stop. Not that Clint and Natasha seemed to care, though, Natasha quietly validating her right to feel angry and upset, Clint just holding her and murmuring soft words of comfort.

"I'm sorry," Skye gulped at last. "You two can't want a silly girl like me in your bond. Coulson's told me about you…"

"Has he told you that I like women just as much as men?" Natasha interrupted smoothly.

"Or that there's quite enough of me to go round?" Clint wiggled his eyebrows salaciously.

Skye couldn't help but laugh at that. Natasha silenced her with a kiss.

"I am the luckiest man alive," Clint murmured, watching, until they both turned and simultaneously punched him in the ribs.

**As I said earlier this chapter was written by ozhawk, the next chapter will be written by me.**


	2. What Happens Next?

**Hi people, a thanks to ozhawk who is beta reading this for me. I do not own anything, other than the storyline.**

Clint's breath was knocked out of him by the combined impact of his two soulmates, whom he could see already they would become a deadly combination. As he regained his breath he looked at the pair, who were still curled together, thinking of all that they could achieve together once they had helped Skye. There was no way that Skye was not going to join the Avengers now. If any of the others even tried to disagree then they would find out just how dangerous, the triad of soulmates would be. He'd take Tasha and Skye and strike out on their own if need be. Clint swore silently to himself that he and Natasha would make sure that Skye was never put in a situation like this again, isolated and terrified through no fault of her own.

"So what happens now?" asked Skye, who had finally disentangled herself from Tasha, and stopped crying even though the tears were still evident.

"Now, you are going to go and pack your stuff because you are coming back to the tower with us. While I go and take to Coulson about what is happening," Clint replied as he pushed himself to his feet.

"And I," says Natasha, "am going to go with you to help you pack your things, then go see Coulson myself. Then together we will take your stuff, pack it onto the jet and fly back to the Tower so you can meet the rest of the Avengers."

Skye let Clint pull her to her feet, nodding in agreement to the plan of action, glad that she now knew what she had to do, glad that her soulmates seemed so calm and confident about the plan of action they had chosen. Even though she still had doubts about her powers and what would happen in the near future, Skye was happy to have found some place that she belonged. Walking silently they exited the container, Skye leading Natasha to her room, which she hardly used anymore, and Clint turning to find Coulson.

Coulson having retreated straight to his office to think about this new revelation was slowly draining a cup of coffee when May entered.

"What happened that has you looking so shocked?" May asked, looking at Coulson with a questioning expression.

"Natasha and Clint are Skye's soulmates," Coulson replied without hesitation, looking May straight in the eye. May's eyes went wide, which was the only way to tell just how shocked she was.

"Ok that is new, that will mean that they will do whatever they can to help her though, which is a good thing," May's reply was hesitant, as though she was not sure what she was saying was entirely true. Before Coulson could reply to that there was a knock on the door followed by it being opened and Clint walking in without waiting for a response. Clint nodded in May's direction, before walking over to Coulson.

"We need to talk," was all he said.

"Yes, I think we do," Coulson replied, "What do you plan to do?"

"We plan on taking Skye back to the Tower to help her control her powers and let her join our team if that is what she wants. We also plan on doing whatever it takes to take away her emotional pain and give her justice for what has been done to her," Clint said with a dangerous hint to his tone.

"As I thought you would say," Coulson sighed, not noticing when May silently left the room, "but please, look after her and protect her with your life, Skye is like a daughter to me and has been through a lot recently. I know you will do whatever is needed to help her but do not overdo it, please. I do not want to have to deal with the Avengers going on a rampage to take care of the people who have hurt Skye."

"I understand that, but stay out of our way. If that is what Skye needs, it is what we will do and you do not want to get caught in the crossfire."

Meanwhile Skye was leading Tasha to her room. She knew that people would be busy at this time of day yet it did nothing to ease her worry. She had been treated differently since she got her powers. Sure Jemma was still an amazing friend but she could get caught up in the science behind the powers and at times she seemed frightened of Skye. Mack, Bobbi and Hunter tried to avoid her whenever possible now. Coulson was doing what he could but he was busy most of the time and did not fully understand what Skye was going through. May was the most helpful, doing her best to teach Skye control however she was still as aloof as ever.

Fitz was the only one who did not act differently around her, which was nice but he had struggles of his own. Skye knew her confidence was not what it used to be, known that if confronted about her powers she would try her best to avoid it. She was glad that she did not run into anyone on the way to her room with her soulmate in tow. As she entered her room she was sad that her old life as an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. had ended the way it did but was looking forward to the future she had in store. Where she would be supported by her soulmates, people she knew would not judge her for something she could not help.

Packing went silently, both Skye and Natasha not sure what to say to each other. That was until Skye found the one picture she had of herself with the team before Hydra. It had been hidden in the back of her drawer covered by clothes, until Skye saw it and picked it up, unable to stop the flashback which came with it.

_The team had just successfully completed a mission and decided to have a celebratory dinner. They had set the table on the Bus up all fancy with a tablecloth and everything. They were in the kitchen, all assigned different jobs in getting the dinner ready. Simmons and Fitz were making a salad, arguing about some new project of theirs which Skye understood nothing about. May and Coulson were preparing the main dish of a lamb casserole, they were debating about what they could have done better on the mission and linking it back to other missions they had done in the past. Ward was making mashed potatoes to go with the meal; because there were no more jobs to do Skye was rotating between working on her laptop and distracting Ward. All of them were happy and in sync, each knowing the place they had with the others. Like a family._

Skye did not notice the tears running down her face until Natasha came up to her and wrapped her arms around Skye protectively, murmuring "Hey, It's ok, you're with me and Clint now, nobody will hurt you ever again. If they do they will have all of us to deal with. You are safe. You are in our family and we will not let go."

"You promise?" there was so much uncertainty in the small voice that Natasha wanted to destroy whoever put it there.

"Yes, I promise," was all Tasha said, but it was what Skye badly needed to hear. She leaned into her soulmate for a long moment before taking a deep breath and resuming her packing.


	3. On The Way

To say Skye was nervous would be an understatement. Considering all that she had been through, it was no surprise. She found her father, who was completely mad or crazy, had a stalker ex-boyfriend who still thought of her as his. She had found an alien city and entered the temple where a friend and teammate died. When she excited said temple she had developed the ability to create earthquakes.

Terrified of her and what she could do, and not control, her team seemed to reject her. So she locked herself in a container with shock absorbers under it, to protect herself and others. Now she had found her soulmates who were two kick-ass assassins and members of the Avengers, who she was now going to go meet and possibly join. With all that said Skye was also looking forward to it, a chance to get away from the people who loved her but were now too afraid of her for her to be around.

A chance to go someplace where she would belong, with people who would protect and love her without question. Where she would be as normal as possible. However even with the happiness at a new start and the pain that her team had caused her, Skye was still sad to leave them. They had been her friends. Her family. The people who took a lost girl from the streets and turned her into a capable agent. An Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

They gave her a chance at something greater than what she had been for all her life. Gave her a chance to protect people from the horror show that was life. All of these thoughts were going through Skye's head as she waited for the jet to land on the Avengers Tower roof. Her leaving her team was quick but emotional. Fitz and Simmons had hugged her and cried, sad that they would not be able to see her but glad she was going somewhere that she could get help. Both of them were happy Skye had found her soulmates – and a little awed at just who those soulmates had turned out to be.

Coulson and May had been very professional until Coulson pulled her into the biggest hug that could be offered, and surprisingly May joined in as well. Bobbi, Hunter and Mack had said goodbye at arm's distance but that was fine with Skye. Tasha and Clint had watched the goodbye in silence; when there was nothing left to be said they had walked in and taking Skye by the hand slowly led her to the waiting jet. The journey to the Tower had mostly been in silence, with Clint piloting and Skye curled in Tasha's lap crying softly or just holding on like her life depended on it.

"Come on, Sweetheart, it is time to get up," Tasha said quietly. Breaking the comfortable silence that surrounded the two.

"Do we have to?" came Skye's almost pleading reply, "Can't we just stay like this forever?"

"Unfortunately no, we have to go introduce you to the others but after that we can retreat to our apartment, if you want," Clint said walking into the back of the jet, grabbing one of Skye's bags in the process.

"Fine, let's get it over with then," Skye sighed, pushing herself up and falling into step behind her soulmates.

The avengers were all gathered in the common room because they were waiting for Clint and Tasha to get back. Clint had called ahead to say that they were bringing Skye back to the Tower, however he did not say that she was his other soulmate. He did not share that information because he thought it would be better to tell them in person.

The Avengers were waiting in silence, all wondering what had happened at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. It was not like either Clint or Natasha to suddenly announce that they were bringing in a new Avenger without consulting everyone else. Then again it was not often that they came up with someone who had the possibility to become an Avenger. They were all slightly nervous, wondering who this mysterious woman was that had the two assassins demanding she be let in. The elevator door dinged open and out walked the assassins, a small, slender dark-haired woman in between them.


	4. Meeting the Avengers or Not

**A/N: Hey people sorry I have taken so long to get this chapter up. I am hoping the next chapter will be up sooner. Just letting you know now I have a tendency to put a negative or awkward spin on things that should go smoothly, but do not worry everything works out well in the end.**

**Previously**

_The Avengers were waiting in silence, all wondering what had happened at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. It was not like either Clint or Natasha to suddenly announce that they were bringing in a new Avenger without consulting everyone else. Then again it was not often that they came up with someone who had the possibility to become an Avenger. They were all slightly nervous, wondering who this mysterious woman was that had the two assassins demanding she be let in. The elevator door dinged open and out walked the assassins, a small, slender dark-haired woman in between them. _

Skye took a deep breath as the elevator doors effortlessly pulled open to reveal the avengers all standing there waiting. There was Tony Stark aka Iron Man, Steve Rogers aka Captain America, and Bruce Banner aka the Hulk, Thor was currently Off Planet, and Pepper was at work even though she is not an Avenger she was living at the tower. All of them were looking at her. She was tucked in between Tasha and Clint, and could feel their eyes on her, curious and calculating. There was a tense and awkward moment of silence as everyone as was waiting, not wanting to be the person to address the elephant in the room. Skye was getting increasingly nervous and she could feel the power start to build in her. She was trying desperately to hold it in to calm and stop it however she knew that it was about to come out. Skye glanced at Natasha, to see her glaring at the rest of people in the room. Clint was the one who sensed Skye's distress but he was too late in responding. The building started to shake. Everyone, excluding Clint, was caught by surprise, and all of them were thrown to the ground. Not Skye, she remained standing, her power had no effect on her.

Looking around desperately she was trying hard to stop the quake but wasn't having much success, she was on the verge of panic, and ok she was losing it. Skye felt the power flowing out of her, felt her energy level drop. She knew she had no way of stopping it, which was until she felt the hand touch her leg. It was a small hand but it was comforting and made her relax. She felt safe because of that small, gentle touch. That was the last thing she remembered before the world went black and she crumpled to the ground.

Tasha felt the quake begin a split second before everyone else and in that time she moved to go towards Skye but then the building started to shake so violently it threw her to the ground. That did not stop her though she continued crawling to Skye. Tasha saw Skye was losing it, clutching at her head, eyes flashing. She reached out and was able to tough Skye's leg but did not get any further before Skye was falling to the ground unconscious, the quake stopping. Tasha was not quite fast enough to catch Skye, however she did break the fall a little bit. Tasha was instantly checking for anything majorly wrong with Skye, worry clear in every move she made. Tasha felt Clint come up beside her to help her. Tasha felt more relaxed but was still fussing about Skye. When both of the assassins were sure that Skye was not in risk of any immediate medical problem, they turned to the watching avengers.

The other avengers were shocked, completely and utterly, so they were slow to pick themselves up from where they had been thrown. There was the fact that a woman just started and earthquake in the room, but was more shocking to them was Natasha's reaction to her. Natasha was never one to show emotion to anybody. Yet here she was completely fussing over someone she had just met. They had all seen how she had started towards Skye the moment the ground started to move beneath them, saw the way Skye had responded to the touch, then there was Clint who was by Natasha's side with equal worry showing for this girl who now lay unconscious on the ground.

"I am just going to come right out and ask," Steve says making Natasha turns to face everyone while Clint still watched Skye, "what on earth is going on?"

Sighing Natasha replied, "This woman, the one on the floor, is Skye, she is the reason Coulson contacted us. Skye is in serious need of help. She cannot control her power, which as you just witnessed, is the ability to cause earthquakes and she happens to be our soulmate." The silence that followed was one of complete shock.

"Wait, hold the phone, are you sure it is best to bring her to New York, a heavily populated area, when she does not have control over her power." Stark says breaking the silence, "What the flip were you thinking?"

"We were thinking that _our soulmate_, had been through so much already that we would try to give her a place where she was welcome!" says Clint speaking up for the first time from where he crouched next to Skye. "And you would do well to remember something Tony, SHE. IS. OUR. SOULMATE!"

Steve ever the peacemaker decided it was time to step in before things got too out of hand, "Ok, let us not have this discussion now. We need to get Skye to some place more comfortable than the floor and we can figure out where to go from then. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" came the response from everyone.

"Ok. Tasha Clint you pick up your soulmate and carry her to the room you asked us to prepare. Bruce you follow and see if she needs any medical treatment. Tony and I will stay out of your way and warn Pepper." Steve says taking the lead and everyone started doing what he asked. Clint lifted up Skye and started to head back to the elevator which would take them to the floor he and Tasha sheared, Tasha followed behind taking hold of Skye's hand. Bruce went and got the things he might need for Skye from the medical floor before heading after Tasha and Clint. Which left Steve and Tony behind, standing wondering what was going to happen in the following days. They both had a feeling that it would be the most interesting thing that had happened in the tower yet.

**A/N: See what I mean.**


	5. Authors Note!

I am so sorry for the long wait... And also this is not a chapter either so sorry for that as well. This is to tell you that i hope to continue this story soon. i did not mean to be away from it for so long but then life hit and when it passed i completely forgot about this story. but i am back so it hopefully will not be to long before i have another chapter up. Sorry for the long wait.


End file.
